Alperen
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: During those years Rose and Lissa fled they ran into some trouble causing a secret even bigger than the one they ran away from. Events will be fast forwarded, changed, and nothing will ever be the same again. Told in Dimitri's POV
1. Found Another

**Summary:** During those years Rose and Lissa fled they ran into some trouble causing a secret even bigger than the one they ran away from. Events will be fast forwarded, changed, and nothing will ever be the same again. Told in Dimitri's POV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Academy

* * *

**Found Another**

WE all stayed still, spread out around the area. It's been over three years since they ran and almost a year since I joined the investigation. I've been in charge to find the Princess along with the dhampir that ran off with her. While we've been close in the past this was the first we actually got here before they escaped having us lose their trace again. It looks like tonight will be our last day as we are outside waiting for the final sign, given by me, to capture the two.

I moved away from the dark areas making sure I was hidden the leaves and the night sky. This time for humans would be their night, but for us it was our morning. It was perfect to hide from prying eyes and to spy on our runaways. I took one more step and watched the clear window knowing that they had to reside in that building. If I wasn't guarding my face I'm pretty sure the guardians behind me would have witnessed what I just had.

I shook my head when I saw a brunette leaning by the window with a cat. I raised a brow at that; animals usually couldn't stand dhampir's so why would it so close to her? The question went to the back of my mind when I noticed the brunette rush away; causing me to believe that she noticed me. Giving a curse in my native tongue I motioned for the others to follow, and for group B along with C to fall back and to call for D as back up. These girls have given us the slip more than once it was time they came back to the academy.

Holding a finger out to the guardians in my stationed I waited till the girls came out of the building before following back. Group A came right behind me, B split into two to try to get ahead of them, C slowed their run by a few feet. They ran slow and it made me wonder if the dhampir girl even trained a little while they ran. It might be that the princess was slowing her down, but I couldn't concentrate on that they had to be captured.

Group B managed to get ahead of them and surrounded their front. As my group came behind them I rushed ahead appearing in front motioning the group to linger back for a moment. I let my eyes fall to the two younger girls Princess Vasilisa Dragomir; she was a tall pale moroi at the age of eighteen, with long straight platinum blonde hair, and green eyes that followed her family trait.

When my eyes fell to Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway I felt my breathing hitched for a second, but was hidden well with the slight wind and mask I held like the rest. She was a dhampir at the age of seventeen; unlike the few female guardians we had she kept her brown hair long, her glaring eyes were a brown eyes that must have been inherited by her moroi father, whoever that might be, an almost pale almond skin tone and was on the short side of a dhampir most likely inherited from her mother.

I stop my thoughts again raising my hands in peace trying to talk to them when Miss. Hathaway turned around leaning towards the princess whispering something even I couldn't hear. She then turned back trying to shield the princess away growling out "Leave her alone," she seemed to want to say something else, but decided against it and finished with "Don't touch her,"

I held her gaze speaking softly "I'm not going to-," I took a step forward making my first mistake and hers.

She sprung at me at a speed of a strigoi impressing me a little, but her attacks were based more on fear and instinct though some of her moves are based on some martial arts. I gave her a push to try to stop her, but my strength unbalanced her causing her to fall backwards and without catching her footing most likely falling to her side I caught her elbow. Her hair moved revealing her neck where a fresh wound was made. She caught on even at her state placing her hand there and gazing at her tips right after. Embarrassed she shook her hair to hide the marks again seeing as there was more than one.

I tried to hold her gaze, but she stumbled away trying to go back to the Princess and give another go, but she sighed in defeat when the princess whispered "Rose don't,"

Waiting another minute I noticed she finally gave up moving back shielding the princess again. I walked up "My name is Dimitri Belikov," My accent was prominent "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess,"

As I was about to motion for the other guardians to come closer I stopped when I noticed a movement between the girls. Since I towered over the two I managed to see a small blue blanket and the sight of a small infant with an almond tone and wine colored eyes.

Oh this isn't good.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Give me a review to your thoughts and comments and I'll try to respond and give another update. I've had this story planned out for a while already.**


	2. A challenge

**A/N:** So some of this chapter is redundant, but read through so you don't lose track. Not every chapter will have the same conversations as the original, but I thought for this chapter it was needed.

Also, love the positive reviews, keep them coming please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy.

* * *

**A Challenge**

MY mission was almost complete, the capture of the two girls were most likely being reported to all of court. After, they had given up I motioned for some of the guardians to come with me and escort them to the van and drive them where the academies jet was. Another set of guardians I told to grab the belongings back at the building they were residing at.

During the drive I sat back keeping them separated. The guardians around me each stared out the windows, but every once in a while their gaze would come back to the blue bundle in Miss. Hathaway's arms. This didn't look good for her, but I can't let my head get wrap into this now.

I made a call to the head guardian back at the academy Alberta and told her to report to the others on their capture. My murmurs were low and somehow she was able to pick up that there was more than I wanted to say over the phone. She asked me what else there was with a blank voice and something told me it was better if she saw it for herself along with the headmistress.

After, the call I watched blankly straight ahead, but from the corner of my eyes I could see Miss. Hathaway flinching and the Princess showing an apologetic face. The next couple of hours I silently observed the two seeing as how they shifted and their facial expressions change. This had me flash back towards a couple I knew back in Russia who shared a bond. It might be rare, but it could be possible these two shared a bond and if they do it might actually save Miss. Hathaway's future, even with the child.

The car ride ended and I ordered half the guardians to surround the princess and the other towards Miss. Hathaway. If by a chance they do have a bond they'll try to escape, but my colleagues won't believe that so I told them part of the truth. I saw Miss. Hathaway throw me a disdain look before giving one last look to the princess and storming down the aisle on the plane.

I sat next to the princess knowing she's my main concern and my charge. She sat sullenly on her seat trying to avoid eye contact, ever so often glancing down the aisle to where the others were. I had to confess even my own eyes glanced now and then back to Miss. Hathaway, but it was only to observe.

Towards the end of our flight I decided to switch places with the guardian who sat by her. I told myself it was only to gather a few pieces of information hopefully to gain on her part; she'll need all the help she can get if the headmistress of the academy will give her another chance.

She immediately tightened her hold on the child, who from the start hasn't made a single noise; only occasionally sniffling when he's in need of something, and turned her head to the window watching the clouds. I noticed how the particles around her seemed to almost make her glow, her hair which was a dark auburn color, now that I look at her closer, and her hair that was loose and long provided the boy to play with the ending strands curling it around his tiny fist. He moved the hair around his face blowing raspberries as it tickled his tiny nose.

I watched him for another moment and it seemed he finally caught on causing him to widen his eyes at me. From the moment I saw him I knew his eyes couldn't have been from Miss. Hathaway for one they weren't exactly the dark brown that made her stand out from the other brown eyed people. His eyes weren't hazel either and definitely not red, but the closest you could compare them were to a wine color, not quiet red nor brown but something in-between. His skin was almost the same as hers yet a tone or two paler, possibly also not from her. The small dhampir's eyes followed me as he inched Miss. Hathaway's hair closer to his mouth. I gave a small chuckle at his innocence reminding me of my nephew Paul back in Russia.

Miss. Hathaway caught on quick turning her head towards the younger dhampir pulling her hair free and murmuring "No, no, no peanut," I hid a smile from them.

She held the other dhampir's gaze for a while not breaking away, just watching with her own large eyed. I wondered if I should ask her the question I've pondered for a while, but decided not to and ask another "Were you really going to attack all of us?"

She stayed silent not moving from her position "Doing that…" how should I put this? "Protecting her like that-it was very brave." I paused for a moment trying to get a reaction "_Stupid_, but still brave. Why did you even try it?"

Her eyes flickered to me meeting my own brown eyes then the infants and then mine again, she brushed her hair back watching me while stating "Because I'm her guardian." I don't know how she'll take the news later.

I continued to watch her until she stood up with the baby and walked to the jets lavatory. I sigh once more before rejoining the princess to the front. It took another ten minutes before the plane finally landed. We took three black vans back to the academy driving them back to St. Vladimir here in Montana.

I verified to the guardians at the front gate our identifications before driving through the wards and into the academy itself. The place almost seemed depressing-that is if you never lived around these kinds of things. It was mostly dark, hiding in the shadows but to us moroi and dhampirs it was a typical academy.

As we walked to the main campus on the upper district where the upperclassmen reside I heard hurried footsteps that sounded almost silent except for the silent crunch of leaves once or twice. We were already in autumn so it would be expected—"Hey Comrade."

I kept walking wondering why she chose to call me _that_ "You want to talk now?" She couldn't have picked a worst time.

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" I guess she isn't used to titles.

"Headmistress Kirova," I correct she might as well learn now. From the other side I noticed the princess throw another look at Miss. Hathaway.

She rolled her eyes opening her mouth as if to say something before glancing back down at the sleeping child and sigh deciding not too. I suppose she does have some self control if she bit her tongue to not say what she was going to say which depending on her school records wasn't going to be a good thing.

I walked us through the quickest way which was through the commons. I anticipated wrongly as I thought we had time before breakfast, but it seemed we arrived right in the middle of it. I almost want to apologize to her, but knowing it wouldn't help I didn't.

As soon as one pair of eyes found hers and the princess all of theirs followed. The novice and moroi all quieted each revealing a shock expression at the two, but it seemed they all had a wakeup call when their gazes falls to the now whimpering child in Rosemarie's arms. She tightened her grip, clenching her jaw and wrapped the child's face more while hurrying her steps. I easily caught up to her watching her eyes believing I would see embarrassment, but instead found anger in them along with an ounce of sadness. She must truly care for the infant I realized.

We finally made it to Headmistress Kirova's office. She sat on her seat dismissing the other guardians except for the head guardian Alberta and me. We leaned on the wall watching with blank faces to the scene. It seemed Alberta was trying to hide her shock at the wary child and Headmistress Kirova seemed to try concealing her anger direct right at Rosemarie.

"Vasilisa," The princess's name's called by Prince Victor Dashkov. He rose from the corner of the room holding his arms out for the princess as she flung herself to him.

"Uncle," The princess whispered holding his frail body.

He sighed "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." His eyes moved towards Rosemarie's "And you too, Rose." He shifted his gaze to the infant then back to her. Rosemarie eyes held sadness as she stared at the prince, and it was saddening to see such a good man dying. He was only forty-one yet he already appeared around eighty or so and was suppose to become the next king for our world, but with the disease it seemed he won't outlive the current Queen.

Headmistress Kirova cleared her throat drawing the attention back to her and she was clearly not amused "Miss. Hathaway you ran off with the princess over three years ago, God knows what you two were thinking and knowing you it was not clearly," I already knew this was just the beginning, She continued lecturing—mostly Rosemarie, listing every little thing wrong of what she did in her along with the entire courts eyes until finally she hit the key "The two of you finally are brought back and I was only expecting the two of you, but instead there is three and I want—no demand to know whose is _that_." She narrowed her eyes at the baby with distant as if it was his fault for the whole ordeal.

Rosemarie snapped her head from watching the baby to the headmistress hissing out "He's mine _Headmistress Kirova_," The admittance was known already by me as they shared too many features but it didn't help the slight shock running through my body "and he's not a that he's a baby," she growled bringing him closer as if she was afraid someone was going to take him away.

Kirova glared angrily standing her full height and pointing at her "You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise amongst our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The strigoi would love to finish the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me," The princess spoke out with a hint of anger "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

The headmistress clucked her tongue pacing around the office, hopefully trying to decide her next words without angering them any further.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe." She paused before glancing at the baby again "along with avoiding some unexpected surprises."

Rosemarie seemed to have enough before jumping from her seat "I did do my duty!" I flinched along with guardian Alberta, but neither of us did a thing since she couldn't possibly do anything with the infant in her arms "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you" she glared at the three of us, avoiding the princess and prince "could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to." She wanted to say more but her son started crying causing her to glare once more at the headmistress before sitting back down and murmuring to him some words to soft for even us to hear. Whatever she said quieted him and had me fight a smile at how easy she could calm him.

Kirova stared at her giving a blank expression. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment along with impregnating yourself is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"

She stayed silent holding the child if possible closer and pushing her legs up to support his body.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left - aside from the novelty of it, no doubt - was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

"No, that's not - "

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible." She crossed her arms her eyes burning holes now to the infant inside the blue blanket "That child will be brought to the attention to your mother and if possible she'll take it,"

"No!" The two younger girls cried out. Rosemarie started trembling as she clutched him closer refusing to part with him.

The princess moved closer to the two dhampirs sitting on the rest grabbing both of their hands "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."

"But my parents -"

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave along with _that_," I felt myself fighting the urge to clench my jaw and break something. She was calling an innocent child a "_That" _as if it were a pest.

Rosemarie still seemed to have a fight in her and continued to argue "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my father?" Her voice held such coldness it surprised me knowing that most moroi fathers don't stick around and that just about all dhampirs are content with it.

"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day." She said the last sentence almost as a promise.

"Miss Hathaway," The headmistress hissed, "you are out of line."

"They have a bond." I had to stop this before it became worst for her."Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" If I'm correct then they do indeed have a bond very few ever had. I let my eyes fall to Rose and her son as he started crying again, but stopped when I spoke. He searched my eyes as if trying to help him to help his mother.

"No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries." Kirova seemed lost for words.

"It's obvious," I stated. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."

Neither girls responded, they both avoided my gaze, but the infant continued watching me with curiosity shining in his unique eyes.

"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."

"The best guardians always had that bond," I added trying to help them. "In the stories."

Kirova's outrage returned though at my last sentence. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"

I shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential - "

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose scoffed "I'm pretty sure those days are over for me. Who are you anyways?"

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "Her sanctioned guardian."

Rose looked back at me as if wanting to say something before her son grabbed her attention again. She seemed to deflate a little as if accepting something.

"A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian and what of the child? She couldn't possible have time to raise and nurture."

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again. The academy also holds programs for dhampir and on the occasion moroi infants,"

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers." At least she didn't argue about the daycare.

"No, I won't," Rose argued we ignored her for a moment. I tried to find answers to keep her here.

"Then give her extra training sessions," I said.

We kept arguing back and forth trying to find a loophole and I knew that I could very well win this match.

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova. "You?"

My argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I - "

Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction."Yes. That's what I thought."

I wasn't exactly planning on doing any extra teaching, but when I looked back at the three it felt like I was abandoning them. The Princess had tears on her eyes with a shine of hope that I'd help her friend and son. Rose stared at me with slight puffy eyes trying to conceal them, but I could see right through. I felt my heart beat faster as if telling me to not let her down and to give her the chance she desperately needs. Finally, my gaze falls to the little boy who also had puffy eyes giving my heart a tightening feeling. I knew my answer then.

`"Yes," I said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her," I answered. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." Though one of the reasons is what she's holding right now.

Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, morning and afternoon were relative terms. That and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.

When she turned back around, the princess met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let them stay."

Kirova sighed after another moment.

"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to Rose and the child. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone along with him. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have - before and after classes. You will also place the child in the academies daycare before and receive him back after trainings. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and the two of you will be sent…away."

Rose chuckled angrily "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" she nodded toward the princess. "Afraid we'll run away again?" it may still be a possibility I thought.

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

She seemed to want to say something, but again her son captured her attention. Rose then turned to me meeting my eyes. I told her silently to accept this it will be for the best for the two. She seemed to understand me because her eyes met her sons again and she stroked his dark auburn curls "Will he at least be able to reside with me," ah so that was her hesitation.

Kirova stared at the two before rubbing her forehead most likely getting a headache from all the arguing. She gave a final sigh nodding.

Rose gave a small smile to her child "Then I accept,"

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts, questions, anything really! I can't wait for the next chapter to be up, and the sooner I get more positive feedback the quicker it'll be up.**


	3. Possibly Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Academy, but I am a huge fan and love ROSEXDIMITRI

* * *

**Possibly two **

THEY were both escorted out of Headmistress Kirova's office by another guardian. She waved for us to close the door before gesturing the seats, previously occupied by the royal moroi and dhmapirs. Alberta and I sat down keeping our guards up while the moroi across from us tapped her long nail on the desk, usually done when she's thinking.

"That child could only have been conceived if a moroi male was present at one point," She started "That moroi should have known who those two girls were." This is true right after they escaped over two years ago, close to three, everyone involved in our world were alerted of the princess and novice. Anyone who were caught helping them could be convicted and spend a long time in moroi prison.

Captain Alberta crossed her legs whispering something to low for either of us to hear, then louder said "Well it most certainly wasn't a royal considering they're mostly at court and surrounded by at least two guardians wherever they go,"

"Not to mention the child's eyes doesn't match any of the royals coloring." I stated memorizing all the royal families and their similar features.

Headmistress Kirova turned to me, cocking her head to the side. I suppose she wasn't paying much attention to his appearance "Yes, his eyes are certainly unique." At least Alberta was actually paying attention, seeing the headmistress confused look she explained "the child's eyes were dark yet not brown—lighter somehow, almost like a mix of red and violet I suppose." Interesting I kept comparing them to brown and red seeing as violet wasn't an actual known eye color.

"Think of a wine color," I elaborated.

The headmistress nodded seeming deep in thought for a moment before saying "I don't believe I've ever come across a moroi with an eye color like those," she seemed to enter a deep thought before shaking her head and waving at us "I'll report to the queen," The queen will most likely not put much thought into this "and I'll need to call Guardian Hathaway about the child." She dismissed us right after.

"I wonder what guardian Hathaway's reaction would be to Rose's return and to hear she's a grandmother?" Alberta wondered. When I first came into this mission guardian Alberta started by helping me understand both the girls, especially Rose—to know where they possibly might be hiding. Alberta seemed to have a soft spot for Rose and once voiced her complaints to me of how guardian Hathaway should've been involved more in Rose's life. Though knowing that guardian Hathaway's considered one of the best guardians it's understandable not being able to spend much time with her daughter.

I shrugged at captain Alberta not knowing how to answer "You know Belikov something tells me Rose won't be like her mother," it wasn't unusual for Alberta to speak her thoughts to me she's a really good friend who's more like an aunt or at times a mother, what was unusual is saying something like that as she usually never bad mouths about Rose, I raised a brow "She'll be better." With that she turned around leaving me at the entrance to the main office outside for a second before I turned the opposite direction knowing I had classes to guard and patrols to follow.

There was just one more class left to guard before I had to patrol for two more hours, then lunch, and it was guardian Alto's class of Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3 for the novice at the academy. Everything was coming along normally until Rose sat down next to a couple of male novice who joked around with her. She seemed annoyed but in a mockingly way and seemed in good spirits until guardian Alto entered the classroom narrowing his eyes at her before he started mocking her.

She turned to a still corpse as he stalked around her desk and sarcastically started praising her, and then he demanded she go to the front of the class and lecture the class. I felt sympathy for her and a raise in anger at Alto for making her do this. He taunted, asked, and laughed at her discomfort throughout the whole time. When he turned around to the class I was able to peak at Rose blinking away tears before hardening her face.

He then said those words that made my blood boil and almost lost myself similar to headmistress Kirova office earlier "You know Hathaway if you wanted to guard the princess so desperately then you should've stayed at the academy to properly train instead of _trying_ and starting your very own clan of _spawns_." Her eyes narrowed and a fire started burning her eyes as she helplessly canceled her anger that started pumping in her blood, having her body start to tremble with the adrenaline. Her trembling wasn't that noticeable, no not unless you were carefully watching her like I was.

Alto finally dismissed her to her seat where he taught for the remaining of the class. He seemed much higher in spirits while I seemed to be the opposite. He's the second person to speak unkindly to her son, and as for myself I felt the anger she must've been feeling. It's not easy being a young mother and yes she made mistakes, but Rose had to have had her reasons hopefully she'll tell me in time.

The class finally ended and about half of the guardians stayed while the rest of us either left for another class or to patrol the academies grounds. My thoughts kept tracing back to Rose and my protectiveness to her. About half an hour before lunch, I finally concluded that the reason I felt that way was because she reminded me so much of my eldest sister Karolina, but the only difference is Rose decided to keep going to school and still wanted to become a guardian.

I sigh running my hand through my hair knowing I'll have to make a call to my family as it has been a while since I last spoke to them. Making my way back to the upper campus I slowed my steps when I saw the nursery and elementary located at the west campus. The academy used to only have kindergarten up to your final year, but as time went on and as of four years ago the preschool along with a nursery opened up. Many of the faculty had children and they kept taking leave to raise their young. The queen suggested the programs and donated a large amount of money to hold them and thus this started.

Not knowing why, but my feet seemed to carry me inside the building which was only one fifth of the size of the main campus. It made sense considering at least five now six infants/toddlers along with just about twenty dhampir and five moroi elementary level children were currently residing at. Dhampirs were usually persisted to attend during their early secondary years and moroi during their later secondary years. None of the faculty thought anything of me as they've seen guardians walk in and out by patrol before.

My long legs lead me to a white door at the end of the ground floor hallway where printed in bold read **Nursery**. I stopped by the door knowing no one was out here and peered inside seeing the infants all of them toddlers of two or three years of age playing on the colorful carpet. The nursery teacher was an elder non-royal moroi of about fifty-five give or take and she was currently trying to calm down the youngest which happened to be Rose's son. He wailed out as he shook around the woman's arms moving his arms as if he wanted out. I felt bad for the boy, perhaps he's never been separated from his mother before or for this long. As I wondered this, his cries seized to whimpers and I looked back in to see him staring at me with blurry eyes. I gave a small smile and a wave which seemed to have him calm somewhat. The caretaker seemed to relax at him and I smiled once more before leaving the lower campus and returning to the main.

As I walked to the commons I saw Rose heading to the same direction and I quickly caught up to her. She didn't turn her head, but knew it was me as she spoke "If you're going to say he was right than don't bother."

"I wasn't, but in a sense he was," She seemed annoyed with me and quickened her pace "If you tell us the reason for leaving the academy in the first place it might be easier for everyone to get a better view of you."

Rose stopped for a moment as if wanting to comment before shaking her head and going off again. I know I should leave her alone, but I still wanted to talk with her "I won't pasture you much about needing to know how to fight them," She scowled "look you're strong and fast by nature," she was extremely fast "you just need to know how to control it. Didn't you play any sports?"

She bit her lip before responding "I didn't have the time." No doubt after she left the academy with the princess, she had gotten pregnant and had the baby some time after. It might be possible one of the moroi here gotten her pregnant then.

"You can't be lacking Rose," I wanted to say so much more, but she must have had already tons of lectures from everyone already "No one wants to waste the bond—but no one's going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don't. You're an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate—if you can prove you're worthy. I hope you will."

She gave a sigh running her hand through her hair "Call her Lissa she hates the full name,"

It was my turn to sigh as her and just as I opened my mouth someone else captured her attention.

"Rose?" It was Prince Dashkov. Giving her one last look I walked off to the commons hoping she at least took what I said to heart.

It was after lunch that I resumed my patrol when I heard a couple of girls talking and I recognized Rose's voice right away. I hid in the shadows as I listened in to their conversation knowing if they planned anything I had to stop them before Rose—I mean both could ruin her—their future.

"I saw you, Rose. I saw you talking to the other novices during class, talking about practice. You miss that." The princess told her with guilt laced in her voice.

Rose stopped walking "It's not worth it," She argued with a strained voice "Not if you and…I just can't let anything happen to either of you." Was she speaking of her son too?

"It might be better," Vasilisa argued back "I haven't had as many…you know, things happening in a while. I haven't felt like anyone was following or watching us." Then in a lower voice, having to strain my ears just to hear "and he'll be okay as long as we're here. He'll be living with you and it's just one more year than the three of us can try to live in peace." Was something wrong with the boy and what was it about the princess suspicions? It's not making any sense and I'm determined to find out what they were being so secretive about.

"What's wrong?" I was pulled out of my thoughts.

It was silent for a minute before Rose spoke "I was just in my thoughts…Listen if we're staying we need to set up some ground rules."

Vasilisa chuckled at her friend making a joke before Rose continued "I'm serious. Stay away from the royals and I mean the power players." I wonder they were "Camille. Carly. That group." I grimaced. They were the type of moroi you wouldn't want to get stuck with.

They spoke again about this and the princess seemed sadden with the reminder of her brother's death, but seemed relieved when Rose told her that she shouldn't be someone she didn't want to be and she was right.

"So where are you heading now?" Rose asked her. I checked my watch and saw that Rose was already late for practice.

"I think I'll head over to the church." The princess was a religious girl unlike others "Then I think I'll visit the nursery for a bit," The princess cared for the child as much as Rose it seems.

Making myself known I spoke out loud "Rose?" they both turned to me surprised evident on their facial expressions "You're late for practice," I glanced at Vasilisa "Princess."

Turning around I knew she would follow me.

* * *

**I can't wait to post the next chapter it's going to start getting more interesting. Want to know why? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry can't say you'll have to wait for the next update which if I get enough satisfying reviews well be less than three days or if I get few to none you'll wait longer.**

** Till next time.**


	4. Reality

**A/N:** So this is where I start spinning and placing more of my own ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy

* * *

**Reality**

SHE sat on a fallen log breathing heavily while holding her chest. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and adoration as she stared at us playing on the ground. He gave a playful growl while trying to gain the upper hand, but I had him under my arm as I laughed at the boy. His auburn hair had grown and curled slightly, much like his mother, but his mother kept it short letting it barely pass the nape of his small neck.

Like her he was determined to pull me down and win, but unlike her he was still a boy. I heard her laugh from across and turned my head giving a grin. God, she was beautiful and each moment of every day it seemed she becomes even more enchanting. Her large brown eyes were just as dark and clear of any marks as the day I met her.

"Hey get off." He struggled to say.

Loosening my hold on him I stood at my full height of six-foot seven, towering over the two, as I ruffled his hair. His eyes widen much like he had done as an infant when something unexpected, surprising, or annoying happened. Giving a huff he looked up at me with a pout before smiling innocently and jumping on my back latching onto my neck. It still never seizes to amaze me how high he could jump even at his young age. We could already tell he'll be a tall boy one day, maybe not as tall as me but defiantly taller than his mother.

"Giddy up papa." He shouted as he climbed all the way up until his legs were on either side of my shoulders.

She grinned at the two of us while walking over and grabbing my left hand as my right made sure our boy didn't fall off. We walked back to our summer home, speaking to one another on anything really; whether it is about a random bird we saw or even if it had to do with the latest news or even a joke we wanted to try out.

It was peaceful and once we reached the destination our boy hopped off landing on the heels of his feet before speeding inside. I was about to follow him when my lovely wife captured my attention "Dimitri I need to tell you something," she brought her hand to my face bringing me down until my nose skimmed the top of her hair.

I hummed to her brushing my lips on her forehead "What?"

She closed her eyes standing on her tippy toes and giving me an Eskimo kiss "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." I breathed loving our close proximity.

"Even when I tell you…"She whispered running her nose through my jaw line.

My eyes closed as I muttered "Tell me what?"

It was silent for a minute and her breathing was the only indication that she was still here; her hands and nose were gone. When I opened my eyes I saw her staring behind me and when I turned I saw our son. His vibrant wine colored eyes stared right past me and into his mother.

"I'm sorry." My neck snapped back to her and I didn't see her.

I started to panic, my heart felt like it was going a million miles per second "I'm sorry." I heard her behind me. Turning around I saw her holding our son's hand "I'm so sorry." She then turned her back to me gathering our son in her arms and ran off disappearing at a blink of an eye.

"Roza wait!" I reached towards them wanting—no needing to catch up to them when I heard a loud noise.

The surrounding trees and sky disappeared being replaced by light brown walls. My arm was still stretched out as I took in my surroundings and I realized that I was in my bedroom at St. Vladimir's in the guardian wing. My whole body felt as if it's drenched in sweat, my heart racing like never before, and in a daze I descended my arm slapping it on my alarm.

In a trance I pushed the blankets off and got ready for morning training. My morning routine consisted of showering, shaving, deodorant, and placing a pair of clothing on. I grabbed my gym bag and stuffed it with my guardian uniform, a couple of bottle of waters, one of my books, and a towel. My stake was hidden away like always so it's not like I had to include it in the bag.

I walked over to the door, but stopped when I felt my hair dripping wet still. Grabbing a hair tie I quickly pulled the hair away before leaving and locking my room. The walk to the gym provided me with the last hour of sunlight before the night once again took over. I unlocked the door and turned the lights on placing my bag on a random area. Lying on my back I sat on the cool floor reading my western while waiting on Roza.

Not a second later, after thinking about her, did my hand freeze from turning the next page. My dream from last night replayed in my mind like a black and white film. Scrunching my brows together I gave a huff in frustration for even having a dream like that. I was her mentor not her lover and her child is her own not mine. No matter how much I seemed happy to call him son and her my wife she was untouchable. Giving a low growl at my thoughts I shut my book and glanced at the clock wondering where she was.

Is this a habit of hers? Already Roza was five minutes late and she knew we are to start an hour before breakfast. Though it can't be helped perhaps her child kept her up or—no, I can't let it slide. Even with a child a guardian must be ready for anything. It's better said than done though.

The gym's doors opened revealing Roza with a sports bra, yoga pants, running shoes, and a bottle of water. She ran her hand through her locks as she glanced apologetically at me "Sorry Comrade Mrs. Beklea was running a little late." Her smile almost caused me to lose my composure but I held it in as I pointed to the track much like yesterday and told her to run twelve laps. Unlike yesterday she grumbled under her breath instead of screaming her complaints.

Roza placed her bottle next to mine before stretching first then jogging off. I got back to my book, but after two minutes I gave up on it and focused my attention on Roza instead. She ran fast, but her speed tired her out as she used most of her energy in the beginning. Yesterday, I had her run ten laps and at eight she seemed ready to pass out, but kept on running. Though, I wouldn't say it out loud I was slightly proud that she continued on instead of giving up like most of the novices did when they were first told to run.

Around her fourth lap I decided to join her and jogged by her catching her off guard, she seemed lost in her own thoughts, panting out she said "Came to join me Comrade?"

I gave a slight grin at her "It's always nice to run with company."

We stayed silent until the end of this lap, when Roza decided she didn't like the quiet "It's too quiet comrade,"

I shrugged my shoulders at her speeding up a bit trying to see if she could keep up and luckily she was able to.

"Hey Dimitri," I moved my head slightly towards her "Do you think Kirova might let us go shopping soon?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She just came back only yesterday and already she wanted to go out after the headmistress told her she was under house arrest?

"Come on Alperen's had a growth spurt and diapers don't grow on trees." She pleaded at me with her eyes wide and bottom lip jutting out.

Alperen? Was this her son's name? She must have seen my confusion as she gave a slight awkward chuckle "Right I never told you his name huh?" her eyes seem to brighten just by saying his name "Al's my son and he's still too young to know how to use the toilet."

She spoke with such care that she seemed to lose herself in her thoughts. At first I thought Roza was thinking about Alperen, but then I noticed how silent and almost automatic her pace seemed. Was she with the princess again? Yesterday, she was with her apparently in her head though I wasn't sure how exactly it works. I frowned at how silent and strigoi like she seemed.

"Roza?" I called her name trying to get her out of the trance.

It took calling her name three more times before she finally came out of it with a slight smile to her lips. This was strange just the other day she seemed warily of the princess and now she was completely at ease? Perhaps she's reassured at something.

"Is that Russian?" I'm taken by surprise at her sudden question.

I nodded to her "Yeah it's your name or what it would've been in my language." I felt somewhat self conscious seeing as I have been thinking of her as Roza since that dream.

She nodded "You've got to teach me some Russian Comrade." I raised a brow at her "Comrade I've been away for a while and all of a sudden they throw me in Russian IV I need to pass with at least a D."

I almost smiled and I think she noticed. We made it the final lap and she stretched her arms out "I need a shower," I sniffed and didn't think she smelled bad her scent was more pronounced of almonds, pomegranates, and is that white rose? Before I could take another whiff she left. I felt disappointed, but looking at the time I knew if she wanted some breakfast and a shower she had to leave now.

My schedule for the rest of the day was the same as before and just like yesterday I visited the primary campus. Just like the day before no one really paid me any mind, but when I went to the door for the daycare it was actually open. The children were all on the ground playing with whatever they could get their hands on.

Mrs. Beklea seemed to run around the area twice before she finally noticed me "Hello."

I nodded at her while peering past her shoulder to the crib by the window. The moroi took my attention again "Would you mind watching them for a moment it seems headmistress Kirova would like to have a word with me."

"Yes of course," I had a sneaky suspicion on what or should I say who it was it going to be about.

Smiling gratefully she quickly said "They don't really do much, but play except Alperen the one inside the crib though he's calm right now." The caretaker left after saying she wouldn't take more than a few minutes.

The door closed and I stood by it for a minute before my feet decided they wanted to stand somewhere else. I stopped right by the crib and stared inside to see him wide awake while chewing on his baby blue blanket. He like always felt my stare and faced me with his wide eyes and stopped his chewing. Alperen reached his arms out while gurgling demanding to be held.

I didn't know if I should, but seeing my hesitation he rolled to his stomach and pushed his back legs to the white wooden bars. He gripped two of the bars and with deep concentration he attempted to lift his small body up, but after ten seconds he fell right on his diaper. Alperen was quiet for a full thirty seconds before he started to whimper and that whimper turned into a loud cry. I quickly looked around and saw the toddlers all ignoring him as if they are used to his cries after a day. I gave a sigh before reaching in and pulling him out of the crib and into my arms.

His cries turned to small sniffling sobs and he rubbed his small hands on his face as if trying to wipe away his tears. I resisted the urge to cooh as I had been caught in the past doing to my nephew when he was a newborn. It was something that I often thought of when I was younger of having my own, but I knew I had to give that dream up if I wanted to be a guardian.

He stopped his sobs, but still had the occasional sniffle. Alperen's wine eyes stared up at me while cocking his head to the side. He still seemed unhappy and I thought about playing a game with him like I did with Paul before. I put him back on the crib, but had him stand while I had my hand supporting his back. I leaned on my heels as I bended down to the other side of the crib and hid my face with my other hand then pulled it away saying "Peek-a-boo," his eyes widen before he let out a giggle.

I repeated this action again and got the same results; three more times and he still reacts the same: eyes widening and giggles followed. After the fourth time he almost fell, but with my hand still supporting his back and arm curled around his side he didn't. His giggle was cut off and he then started yelling "Ah-ah," and trying to hop up and down with a large smile. I turned around and saw Roza by the door with a smile on her face.

Feeling my face heating up I quickly back up with my arm still supporting Alperen. I spoke while facing down at her son "How long have you been there?" it wasn't like me to let my guards down.

"Since the first peek-a-boo," Her smile widened "He usually always notices me when I arrive but it seems he was having a lot of fun with his new friend."

I stared down at her while still holding him and saw her eyes sparkling with mischief much like my dream had. She let her eyes drop too soon and I cleared my throat before asking "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We had a substitute who didn't really do anything and I decided if we weren't going to do anything I might as well go and see my very special boy." She leaned down rubbing her nose with his and laughed as he did.

I knew she should have stayed, but knowing how substitutes usually are "I'll let it slide for today Roza."

Even if I couldn't see I knew she was rolling her eyes at me. We stood by his crib for a while and didn't really move until he let out a yawn. I carefully set him down and Roza pulled his blanket over him and grabbed a small purple dragon placing it in his arms that immediately tighten while he let out a content sigh.

She stroked his soft wavy and curly hair while muttering "Why are you here Comrade?"

"Mrs. Beklea had to report to headmistress Kirova." I murmured while watching his silent breathing; his chest rising up and down as he snuggled even deeper to his blanket.

Again a silence overtook us, but a comfortable one. Unconsciously, I shifted closer and I could have sworn she did the same then again it could be my mind playing tricks on me. This almost seemed like the perfect picture of a family. A mother and father who loved each other very much were with their son watching him sleeping and knowing they'll keep him safe from harm. It was a wonderful thought and I couldn't help, but keep it running in my mind like a movie, though like every movie there has to have an ending.

"I'm back," The teacher came back "thank you for watching over them again and—oh Rose what are you doing here?"

Roza and I jumped away from each other by a few inches in surprise "Class was let out early and I wanted to see Al before lunch." She said while glancing at the clock which read five minutes before lunch.

Mrs. Beklea nodded "I hope he wasn't much trouble," she then glanced at Rose with a knowing smile "I remember Rose being a troublemaker back during her elementary years."

Rose and I both shook our heads "No trouble at all and he even went to sleep."

"Well he did sleep during lunch time yesterday and did wake up hungry afterwards." She said then looked back at the clock "The two of you should head off to lunch I'll take care of the rest."

"Kay I'll see you around five." Roza said before strolling out but stopped by the doorway "Coming comrade?" I nodded to the moroi before following Roza to the commons.

While we walked to out of the west campus I couldn't help, but wish my thoughts from earlier were real, to have a reality where Roza and I were together and Alperen raise by the two of us.

I felt my feet skidding to a stop at my sudden realization, I'm in love with my student and even if it's been a few days since I met her my feelings were already set for love and they were growing by each passing second.

* * *

**Did you like? Give me your feedback and the more positive reviews I receive the more updates are posted and at a faster pace.**


End file.
